Un amour d'espionne
by Eyael
Summary: Sammy et Jack ont une nouvelle enquête sur les bras. Mais n'y aurait il pas autre chose que l'action et l'amitié, l'argent? Quelque chose comme une histoire d'amour, réelle ou non? aux concernés de répondre.
1. Chapter 1

**Un amour d'espionne chapitre 1 **

Disclaimer : la série Sammy appartient à Berck, Jean Pol et Cauvin

Aucun coup de téléphone, pas de clients, nada ! Bref une situation qui pouvait presque passer pour parfaitement normale dans l'agence Attaway. Et jouer aux fléchettes ou lire les journaux pouvait être considéré comme tout aussi normal de même que les dossiers gisant sur le bureau.  
Qu'y pouvaient ils si personne ne faisait appel à leurs services si ce n'est aller brûler un cierge à l'église ? Avec de la chance, ça marcherait peut être...

-je commence à en avoir marre, marre mais marre ! Grommela d'un ton passablement exaspéré le dirigeant de l'agence : un hommez blond solidement bâti qui écrasait furieusement son mégot de cigare.  
-Faut pas désespérer patron, répondit son collègue en détachant les fléchettes de la cible avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Y a toujours des hauts et des bas dans le boulot, ajouta Sammy comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.  
-Des bas ?! T'oses appeler ça des bas p'tit ? Ca ressemble plus à la fosse des Marines qu'à un petit bas ! Depuis trois semaines on est au régime pain et harengs et si ça continue à ce rythme, ce sera miettes au menu !

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel estimant qu'il ne valait mieux pas dire quelque chose d'autre au rythme de relancer la machine. Mais il fallait reconnaître que Jack n'avait pas tort sur le coup l'inaction commençait également à bien lui peser. Si ça continuait comme ça, autant voir sil il ne serait pas possible de trouver un petit boulot pour remettre des dollars en caisse.  
A cet instant précis, des coups secs résonnèrent à la porte. Alleluia ! leurs prières étaient elles enfin entendues ?

-Je me demande bien à quoi on va avoir droit sur ce coup, se demanda Jack en ouvrant la porte.

Ah c'est toi ? Heureux de te revoir, entre.  
-Merci, répondit une voix froide. La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer une jeune femme d'environ vint cinq ans aux cheveux châtains mi longs lui arrivant jusqu'au épaules et au regard pénétrant.

Vêtue d'un costume vert sombre et d'un imperméable beige, elle se dirigea sans la moindre hésitation vers le bureau. Elle serra au passage la main de Sammy sans esquisser le moindre sourire.  
-Comment vas tu, Kate ? Il était habitué à sa froideur aussi loin qu'il l'ait connu elle souriait ou exprimait ses sentiments très rarement.  
-On a besoin de vous. Il y a peut être une piste :à vingt miles, au nord de Chicago...

-Eh oh, tu n'as pas abordé un point important, lui rappela Jack en observant la netteté de son canon.  
-Ca, c'est pas mon domaine, tu te débrouilleras avec Eliott. Mais logiquement, tu devrais arriver à deux cent dollars par semaine en jouant bien ton coup.

-C'est pas grand chose mais c'est déjà ça, vous ne croyez pas patron ?  
-M'ouais... Bon qu'est ce qu'on attend pour prendre le matériel ? _Si il il y avait des lieux à nettoyer moyennant un pourboire, qu'attendaient ils ? La Noël ? Il faudrait y mettre un coup, avec un peu de chance il y aurait un peu plus de dollars que prévu. De toutes façon, l'argent c'était utile, quel mal y avait il à l'aimer ? _

* * *

_-_Vous ne pouviez pas arriver plus tôt ? Et par la même occasion amener plus de matériel ?

« Grossier personnage, ce n'est parce qu'on est un incorruptible qu'on doit faire impasse sur la politesse ?! »

Incorruptible ou non si il continuait à le traiter de haut, il finirait par l'envoyer sur les roses quitte à s'en mordre par la suite les doigts.  
-C'est toi le spécialiste Eliott, répondit Jack en fixant son chargeur. Nous on vient pour t'aider, bon par où on commence, ajouta il en observant le camion garé.

-Vous fatiguez pas patron, je préfère voir si tout baigne ou il y a de l'eau dans le gaz. Sur ces paroles, sammy sortit son Smith & wesson.  
-Tu prends le côté Sud, je prend le côté nord, dit Kate sans la moindre hésitation avant de se diriger vers une porte. Si vous ne vous voyez pas dans trois minutes, vous pourrez nous rejoindre.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai ? On s'est fait berner !

Un coup dans l'eau, pas la moindre bouteille d'alcool ou carton, de personnel. L'entrepôt était désert, soit ils avaient eu de faux renseignements soit il y avait autre chose.  
-Eh ben si. Pas un pet d'action, pas de types à cuisiner mais... Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas.

Faudrait être une taupe pour ne pas avoir compris qu'ils ont mis les bouts.  
-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça p'tit ?

-Regardez donc ces traces au sol, fit observer Sammy. Il y avait des traînées de carton sur le sol en arc de cercle et des palettes étaient entassées dans un coin de l'entrepôt.  
De toute évidence, on avait stoppé l'activité dans la précipitation.  
-Ca ne semble pas être la seule chose importante. Regardez ça ! Kate avait extirpé une liasse de papiers à demi brûlés.

Ils n'ont pas voulu laisser de traces au cas où il y aurait une descente. Et ils ne voudraient pas le moins du monde bouger leur mic mac. C'est bien desservi au niveau routier. En une demi heure, ils sont à Chicago.  
-Bon sang tu, tu voudrais dire que ?  
-Oui, répondit elle en regardant les murs. On ferait mieux d'y jeter un coup d'oeil, ajouta elle en tapant sur les murs. Deux secondes plus tard, le groupe en fit de même jusqu'à ce qu'un son soudr se fasse entendre.  
En promenant sa main sur la surface rude, Jack sentit un système d'ouverture semblable à ceux des coffres forts.

-Jackpot, lança il triomphalement en voyant la grande quantité de marchandise.

-Woah, c'était là et on n'aurait pu passer à côté. Effarant, marmonna Ness en observant les bouteilles de whisky, Brandy, Gin ou Bourbon. Il va falloir que je place des hommes par là on ne peut rien faire pour le moment.

-Faudrait aussi surveiller les environs de Chicago, si ça marche ici, je vous parie un bloc de foie gras contre un crouton de pain qu'ils ont fait ça un peu partout.  
-M'ouais c'est tout à fait possible, admit l'incorruptible.

_Il avait enfin fini par faire le déclic ?! Par moments, il était une véritable lumière ce type ! Et quand on pensait que c'était CA qui avait décidé d 'affronter Al capone ou tous les gangs de Chicago... Y avait il ou non du soucis à se faire pour la suite ? C'était fort possible. _

-Dis pas merci surtout, on en profitera pour faire le ménage chez toi ! Sacrée Kate ! Elle ne finirait jamais de le surprendre par moments au moins, ça faisait plaisir de voir quelqu'un le remettre à sa place.

-Je vous remercierais si ce qu'on a trouvé se révèle exact, vu ? N'oublie pas que tu pourrais rester plutôt dans un bureau à taper des rapports plutôt que d'être ici, alors polie, veux tu ?  
La liste de bar « clandés » se révéla exacte : près de deux mille dont quelques un bousillés par principe.

-Bon, on reprendra le boulot demain. Au moins on a bien avancé non ? Devant les assiettes de pizzas, Jack Sammy et Kate prenaient enfin le temps de décompresser devant un repas. La serveuse leur apporta une nouvelle carafe d'eau.

-Ce que je me demande c'est COMMENT ils ont bien pu s'y prendre.

-Hé ho patron, on ne pourrait pas penser à autre chose ?le coupa sammy en jetant un regard à la jolie rousse qui désservait les tables.

_C'était bien beau de contempler les filles ou de danser un slow avec elles, leur payer à boire et discuter joyeusement mais c'était pas assez. Ok avec le boulot, les risques et les amis c'était délicat mais vraiment, trouver l'amour ça serait encore mieux. Depuis qu'elle leur donnait des coups de main le vide s'était fait sentir. Mais pour trouver quelqu'un de vraiment bien, autant trouver une aiguille dans une botte de foin... _

_Y aurait encore moins de chances, vu l'état du portefeuille. La plupart préféraient les hommes riches, pas les types de classe sociale plus modeste, hélas.  
Mais il ne fallait pas perdre espoir, avec un peu de chance peut être les choses changeraient. _

Une heure plus tard, étendu dans son lit, Sammy repensa aux événements de la journée .

-Toi, tu rêves à l'amour hein ?

Non mais c'est pas vrai, ça se voyait à ce point là ? Si c'était vrai, il vaudrait mieux penser à autre chose avant que son meilleur ami ne décide de le mettre en boîte.  
-De toutes façons, on est tous passé par là, continua Jack amusé. Ca me rappelle l'époque où j'avais rencontré Lauren, un véritable oiseau de paradis... Elle était dans l'équipe des pom poms girls, moi dans celle de football... Dommage qu'on se soit perchés sur d'autres branches, acheva il sur un ton où le regret pointait légérement. Mais honnêtement, si c'était pour me retrouver en cage et perdre ma liberté pour un oui sans façons !

Les femmes sammy c'est comme les bonne choses, vaut mieux pas en abuser.

* * *

_Autre lieu secret, une réunion. _

-Il semblerait que les incorruptibles aient flairé notre piste. Il est hors de question qu'ils nous collent aux basques.  
-les incorruptibles et deux minables, précisa un barman. Ces sagouins ont bousillé mon bar !

-Comment étaient ils ?

-L'un grand et fort, une vraie armoire à glace, et l'autre, plus petit. Vêtu d'un imper jaune.

-On a eu ces types chez nous. Ce soir même accompagné d'une minette, lança un restaurateur.  
-C'est bien beau de le savoir encore faudrait il trouver quelque chose pour les empêcher d'avancer dans leurs recherches hé pantoufle ! _Non mais vraiment, comment pouvait on être entourés de crétins de la pire espèce ? _

-Ils avaient l'air de pros même si ils ressemblaient à des minables. On obtiendra rien en les attaquant de front. Faudrait trouver quelque chose de plus subtil,ajouta le patron du restaurant.  
Et vu le regard qu'avait posé le plus petit sur une des serveuses, il y avait peut être une bonne carte à jouer...

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**Un amour d'espionne chapitre 2 **

_Elle marchait dans un sombre couloir d'hôpital aux froides couleurs. Du vert et du blanc à perte de vue, des brancards, et des portes… L'infirmier qui l'avait pris en charge l'avait conduit vers les sous sols du bâtiment, ça faisait bien un bon quart d'heure qu'ils pérégrinaient jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre une porte.  
Sitôt la porte ouverte, la jeune femme sentit la sensation de malaise qu'elle avait eu en arrivant se renforcer. Le seuil n'était plus qu'à deux pas d'elle et pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à avancer blême et tremblante, à la limite du malaise l'infirmier la prit par la main et la fit entrer.  
Y avait il un endroit plus sinistre que les morgues ? Des tiroirs métalliques à perte de vue dans la pièce, un bureau où le médecin de permanence surveillait les allées et venues du personnel ou des proches.  
-Ah mademoiselle, je savais que je vous rencontrerais. Mais je regrette sincèrement que ce soit en de pareilles circonstances… _

_-Où est il, finit elle par demander en tentant vaillamment de ne pas laisser traces de sanglots dans la voix.  
-Le tiroir 826, répondit calmement le médecin en remettant ses lunettes qui avaient glissé de son nez. Un grincement désagréable se fit entendre, l'infirmier vînt aider à soulever le corps et à le poser sur une table de métal glacé. _

_-Vraiment, mon pauvre ami vous avez joué de malchance, dit le docteur Mallard avec douceur. Pareille déveine est hélas devenue trop présente parmi les gens de votre profession. Que peut on espérer avec les personnes corrompues qui nous dirigent ? _

_Tout en continuant de soliloquer, il souleva le drap blanc. A ce spectacle, la jeune femme n'arriva plus à se contenir. Un corps qui en avait la forme mais qui n'était plus qu'un cadavre un corps froid comme la glace, sans couleurs, sans activités.  
Dire qu'hier matin à peine, l'homme qui était devant elle l'avait réveillé, avait pesté devant leur petit déjeuner matinal, lui avait promis de l'emmener dîner au restaurant… Ca n'appartenait plus qu'au passé, la sortie n'aurait jamais lieu de même que leurs petites disputes, le projet de transformer une pièce en chambre d'enfants. Tout se brisait peu à peu comme du verre.  
Celui qu'elle avait aimé n'était plus qu'un cadavre froid qui ne la regarderait plus, ne la serrerait plus, dont la vie avait été fauchée en faisant son travail. Tout cela dans le but d'arrêter des sbires de la mafia… Son expression de surprise mêlée à de la peur resterait à tout jamais figée sur son visage, de même que les traces de balles sur son corps. Les résidus de sang et des traces de brûlures.  
Il n'y avait rien, plus rien que la douleur, le néant et le chaos. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, ses yeux la brûlaient horriblement finalement, elle pleura violemment tombant à genoux sur le sol dur de la morgue… _

_Serrant la main froide de celui qu'elle avait aimé, elle continuait de lui parler, de lui faire des promesses. Comment donc pouvoir continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était ? _

_Devant le cercueil descendu en terre, elle se sentit poussée, tomba dans le trou béant, mais au lieu de sentir la terre ou le contact du bois, sa chute continua… _

Que… Non !

Kate s'éveilla en sursaut dans son lit le visage trempé de sueur et frissonnante. Encore ces cauchemars, mais on ne pouvait pas oublier aisément pareille tragédie, pareille blessures…

Telle est la vie des hommes : quelques joies très vite effacées par d'inoubliables chagrins. Il n'est pas nécessaire de le dire aux enfants.

La Saint Valentin, une date synonyme de bonheur, de douleur pour d'autres. Dire qu'à la suite de cet épouvantable massacre datant d'à peine deux mois, davantage de sang avait coulé.

« Il est mort, et je ne peux rien y changer. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est d'honorer sa mémoire en reprenant son flambeau. » Sur ces sages paroles, elle se retourna dans son lit espérant se rendormir. Il y aurait du pain sur la planche demain.

* * *

_Dans une salle de restaurant. _

Il était à peine huit heures et pourtant, hors de question de perdre la moindre minute : faire le grand ménage de la salle, mettre les tables commencer à servir les clients qui réclamaient leur café. C'était presque de l'esclavage, personne ici n'avait un peu de temps pour soi même, leurs patrons les exploitaient sans le moindre scrupule.

Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme astiqua soigneusement les verres derrière son comptoir tout en vérifiant qu'il restait assez de bouteilles « standard » autrement dit sans alcool. Quand le grincement d'une porte la fit sursauter si ils la surprenaient à laisser ne fût ce qu'une seconde son travail, ça allait être sa fête !

Aussi, elle se figea sur place quand elle entendit cinq minutes plus tard son chef lui ordonner de venir. Allons bon, était il de mauvaise humeur et cherchait il un exutoire ou bien quelqu'un lui avait fait un coup tordu ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, en entendant l'ordre elle se figea de peur. Ce ne fût qu'en l'entendant réitérer sa demande en la rabrouant vertement par dessus le marché qu'elle le suivit dans son bureau.

-Assieds toi et écoute bien ce que j'ai à te dire, lui ordonna il en lui collant de force une tasse de café fumant. Il se lança dans de longues explications pendant près d'une heure en lui affirmant que son rôle ne serait on ne peut plus simple, plaisant même.

-Arrange toi pour le faire tomber dans tes filets et lui extirper autant d'infos que tu peux. Ca ne devrait pas être difficile pour une jolie poupée telle que toi, ajouta il en contemplant son joli minois et ses grands yeux verts.

-Que… Que comptez vous faire si votre plan fonctionne, osa elle demander prudemment.

-Une petite augmentation, mais tu ne l'auras que si tout marche. Quoi, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?!

-Non, non, rien. Elle détestait vraiment cet endroit maudit plus que tout au monde. Exploitée, instrumentalisée par ces types ignobles, elle n'avait pas d'autres endroits ou tenter sa chance. C'était EUX qui avaient payé une partie de ses dettes en l'obligeant à travailler pour eux en échange, grace à eux qu'elle avait encore un toit et un emploi stable. Mais elle en avait assez d'être leur marionnette, leur bonne à tout faire n'ayant jamais voix au chapitre qu'on pouvait malmener ou humilier sans le moindre problème.

Si seulement elle pouvait s'enfuir, loin très loin de ces ordures, ne plus toucher ces dollars pourris et refaire sa vie de manière plus honnête. Mais hélas, elle ne le pouvait pas. Et dire qu'à présent, elle été contrainte de jouer les espionnes au moins ça la changerait un peu, du moins, elle l'espérait.

* * *

Toujours pas la moindre piste sûre, bon au moins, ils avaient réussi à mettre la main sur un « relai » important.

Deux cent bouteilles saisies, prêtes à être livrées dans un clandé. Mais avec un peu de persévérance, le camion abritant le reste de la marchandise était dans une ruelle sombre.

C'était certes bien d'avoir saisi un peu d'alcool, il fallait tout de même s'attendre à ce qu'on fasse un pas en avant pour deux en arrière.

Le type qu'ils avaient coincé n'avait aucun document susceptible de leur fournir des informations : pas de liste, pas d'étiquettes pouvant indiquer la provenance, dans la boite à gants, juste les papiers du véhicule. Quant à l'interrogatoire, nul doute qu'ils ne tireraient strictement rien de leur suspect.

La loi du milieu était bien claire au sujet de ceux qui brisaient le silence au choix on s'en tirait noyé ou abattu d'une balle en pleine tête, avec tous les proches qui subissaient le même sort.

-Bon, il commence à se faire tard. Je propose qu'on fasse une petite pause, proposa Jack.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de TE LA COULER DOUCE ? Mais que pouvait il donc bien avoir en tête ce type ?! Et pourquoi ne pas aller pique niquer à la campagne avec le jeu de pétanque tant qu'on y était ? Alors qu'il n' y avait jamais eu autant eu d'activité qu'en ce moment, si bien que ses hommes ne savaient plus ou donner de la tête. Et Jack, lui proposait de se reposer, elle était raide celle là !

-Bien sur que non, mais on devrait laisser le poisson qu'on veut pêcher mordre à l'appât lui même, répondit Jack sur un ton d'évidence.

-Oui, je pense également qu'ils se sont rendus compte de nos inquisitions, si ils se planquent, on aura dix fois plus de mal qu'en les laissant venir. Faisons leur croire qu'on a rien à cirer d'eux, pour le moment, expliqua calmement Sammy.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, admit Eliott en faisant à nouveau les cent pas. Bon, si j'ai encore besoin de vous, je n'hésiterais pas à vous appeler.

Enfin la possibilité de quitter ce bureau et de pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour se détendre devant un canard ou un bon repas… Le travail c'était bien beau mais quand il s'agissait d'aligner douze heures non stop merci bien !

Il y avait tout de même un côté positif à tout cela : repartir avec cinquante dollars en poche, ça remontait le moral et diminuait le nombre de problèmes.

Le magasin d'alimentation générale était encore ouvert, coup de chance ! dans pas moins de trente minutes, les soucis seraient oubliés après une bonne omelette aux pommes de terre et aux oignons.

Sammy ouvrit la porte il n'y avait pas l'air d'y avoir beaucoup de monde hormis une femme qui paraissait jeune. Plutôt jolie en plus avec ses cheveux blonds foncés légèrement ondulés coupés court, sa robe simple mais qui la mettait en valeur.

Et bon sang, quel regard ! des yeux verts qui l'observaient avec une curiosité mêlée de gentillesse. En plus elle lui avait accordé un sourire ? Heu… Y avait il toujours un sol solide sous ses pieds ou au contraire un petit nuage ?

Le bruit avait attiré son attention et elle détourna le regard de sa commande pour observer le nouveau venu non impossible, ça ne se pouvait pas !

Dire que le type qui était entré ici était précisément celui dont on lui avait parlé auparavant. La vie réservait bien des surprises décidément… Enfin, au moins il avait l'air d'un type correct, elle répondit à son regard par un gentil sourire.

A suivre


End file.
